


Astronaut

by kalinebogard



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Explicit Sexual Content, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Se ouvir minha voz, venha me resgatar. Você está ai fora?<br/>Porque você é tudo que tenho!"<br/>.<br/>Ele não tinha muitos amigos, mas conseguiu encontrar pessoas especiais e, até mesmo, o amor.<br/>.<br/>Casal principal: Thor x Loki, mas os outros Avengers têm participação muito especial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_If you hear my voice come pick me up_   
_Are you out there?_   
_'Cause you're all I've got!_

As coisas não iam melhorar. Isso ele sempre soube. Mas alguém tinha esquecido de avisá-lo que tudo podia piorar. E piorar muito.

Se já era ruim na escola antiga, imagina mudar para essa onde não conhecia ninguém. Entrar para o colegial e se deparar com tudo novo, pessoas novas, professores novos. Mas situações antigas...

Talvez fosse ingenuidade sua acreditar que as chances seriam maiores de se camuflar devido ao número de alunos muito superior ao que estava acostumado. Ledo engano. Mais pessoas, mais problemas.

Loki não podia compreender por que cismavam tanto com ele e o perseguiam tanto.

Nada em sua aparência o fazia muito diferente dos outros. Era magro e alto pra idade, mas não se interessava em fazer parte do time de basquete do colégio. Suas notas se destacam e ele já se mostrava como um aluno dedicado que adorava aprender coisas novas, mesmo sendo novato do primeiro ano. Usava os cabelos negros perfeitamente penteados e domados com gel, apesar de no meio do dia já ter uma ou outra mexa rebelde caindo sobre a testa.

Vestia-se sempre de preto, cor que adorava, geralmente quebrando o tom sombrio com algo de verde escuro ou azul escuro. Modéstia a parte se julgava dono de uma aparência agradável, talvez frágil demais, porém não significava que não fosse duro na queda.

Não costumava andar em grupos, fosse com os populares ou os nerds da turma. Então, realmente, não podia entender por que o perseguiam tanto.

Para evitar conflito escapava da escola tão logo o sinal batia. Morava um tanto longe, mas não se importava em andar. Pra Loki era mais agradável caminhar pelas ruas da cidade do que agüentar o tormento no ônibus escolar.

Sua rotina em casa também não era das melhores. O pai vivia viajando, atualmente prestava serviços numa base militar no Ártico. Sua mãe... bem... a figura materna era uma incógnita. Seu pai nunca falava dela e se irritava quando o filho perguntava.

Havia uma mulher que aparecia três vezes por semana para dar conta da limpeza e cuidar do estoque de comida. Porém, fora isso, Loki tinha que se virar pra sobreviver. E, apesar de ter completado apenas quinze anos, fazia isso muito bem.

No fundo não se sentia muito diferente dos outros adolescentes de sua idade, mesmo que eles tivessem pais presentes e não fossem tão perseguidos quanto ele no colégio.

T&L

O dia que mudaria a vida do garoto para sempre começou de um jeito bem normal.

Loki acordou cedo, tomou suco de laranja gelado, comeu algumas torradas com geléia e cereais com leite. Podia morar sozinho e ser jovem, mas cuidava bem de sua alimentação.

Pegou o material e saiu de casa.

Se desse sorte podia encontrar com um ou outro conhecido que se arriscava a caminhar de vez em quando. Naquela área era comum pessoas descendentes de estrangeiros, principalmente nórdicos, como era o seu caso. Fato que justificava o nome incomum. Não apenas o seu, mas de outros moradores do bairro.

Seria sua ascendência o motivo da perseguição no colégio? Provavelmente não. Os outros filhos e netos de estrangeiros pareciam viver em paz. Tinha que ser algo mais pessoal.

Colocando os problemas de lado na mente conseguiu chegar ao prédio escolar em tempo hábil. Cumprimentou uma morena tão alta quanto ele que passou correndo para o lado contrário, ela era do segundo ano e vivia atrasada. Quase em seguida Loki meneou a cabeça para uma loira baixinha com ar mal humorado que também seguia para a ala dos segundos anos, sem pressa.

As aulas iniciais do dia seriam feitas nas salas do segundo andar, por isso só precisou galgar um lance de escadas, pegando um lugar próximo a janela, onde gostava de sentar para observar a paisagem lá fora.

Na hora do almoço as coisas começaram a dar errado. Um dos grandalhões do terceiro ano deu-lhe um encontrão de modo que derrubasse a caixinha de suco de morango e a maçã. Ainda lançou uma risadinha sacana como se o desafiasse a reagir.

Loki respirou fundo duas vezes, abaixou-se pra pegar a fruta e abandonou o suco esparramado pelo chão. Não ia reagir à afronta, não era idiota. O grupo de amigos daquele cara estava numa mesa próxima, roubando a atenção, as “estrelas do basquete”, como o resto do colégio os chamava.

Se reagisse contra um, em instantes teria o bando todo em cima de si. Haveria chances de se vingar em outra oportunidade, com certeza.

Silencioso, Loki foi sentar-se numa mesa ao fundo do refeitório, onde pôde comer sozinho sem que o perturbassem mais.

Depois do horário do almoço seria uma tragédia. Aulas de Educação Física. Pelo menos não encontraria com ninguém dos outros anos. Quando dividiam as atividades, fato que acontecia uma vez por semana, parecia mais uma aula de luta livre. Ok, Loki exagerava um pouco, mas que era desagradável, era.

O moreno estava seguindo para a quadra descoberta quando observou um grupo do terceiro ano parado no meio do caminho que teria que passar. Eles fariam aula no ginásio coberto, e as estruturas ficavam próximas uma das outra.

Notou perfeitamente como olhavam para ele de forma debochada, e davam risadinhas. Loki reconheceu os quatro, sendo que eram três rapazes e uma garota.

Ia passando por eles evitando encará-los, quando ouviu falarem propositadamente alto uma provocação.

– Eu não vou bater em “mulherzinha”.

A raiva subiu a cabeça e fez Loki corar indignado. Porém não ia cair naquela.

– Tem gente que nasce com sangue de barata – a garota riu jogando a cabeça pra trás, balançando os longos cabelos negros.

– Vadia... – Loki resmungou com a certeza de que estava longe demais para que os quatro escutassem. O moreno só não contava que os dois grandalhões que vinham de encontro aos amigos o ouvissem.

– Ta falando da minha namorada, esquisito?

O mais jovem respirou fundo e evitou rolar os olhos. Sacou que não ia escapar do confronto nem se tentasse, então era melhor cair com um pouco de dignidade... mesmo que isso o fizesse tomar uma surra maior.

– E você enxerga outra vadia aqui? Eu não...

Nem terminou a frase e o punho enorme do cara veio de encontro ao seu rosto, foi tão rápido que Loki não teve chance de desviar. Igualmente rápido o gosto de sangue tomou conta de seus lábios e o nariz doeu um bocado.

– Magrelo idiota... – o mais velho rosnou já pronto para continuar e acertar outro soco, felizmente foi interrompido.

– O que está acontecendo aqui? – o professor de educação física, um negro enorme e mal humorado, surgiu pelo caminho carregando duas bolas de basquete debaixo dos braços.

– Nada, professor Heimdall – o agressor respondeu na mesma hora.

– Vão logo para o ginásio. As próximas aulas do terceiro ano serão lá. E você, garoto – ele voltou-se para Loki – Vai cuidar desse rosto. Pegue uma dispensa pras próximas aulas e fique longe de encrenca.

O professor esperou alguns segundos pra ter certeza que seria obedecido pelos garotos antes de seguir para a quadra onde daria aula pros alunos do primeiro ano.

Loki, ao invés de seguir para a enfermaria, foi para um dos sanitários externos. O local estava vazio, pensava em lavar o rosto e cair fora da escola pra se acalmar um pouco.

Inclinou-se e cuspiu sangue na pia. Abriu a torneira e fechou as mãos em concha para pegar um pouco da água fresca. Então ouviu a porta se abrindo e instintivamente voltou os olhos naquela direção.

Foi impossível não empalidecer. Um dos idiotas do terceiro ano tinha acabado de entrar.

Continua


	2. Chapter 2

_Foi impossível não empalidecer. Um dos idiotas do terceiro ano tinha acabado de entrar._

Por um segundo Loki não soube o que fazer, apenas ficou pronto para reagir e se defender, observando o loiro alto e forte, de cabelos até os ombros largos e um ralo cavanhaque que começava a cobrir o queixo juvenil. Loki sabia que ele também tinha ascendência nórdica. Seu nome era Thor.

O recém chegado não parecia estar ali para criar caso. Na verdade ele mostrou-se até mesmo surpreso ao ver o mais novo sangrando.

– Mordeu a língua?

Loki bufou achando que o outro estava sendo irônico.

– Veio terminar o que seu amiguinho começou?

– Hã?

Vendo que o loiro não fazia nada no sentido de continuar brigando, Loki resolveu dar o fora antes que ele mudasse de idéia. Tinha autorização de dispensa mesmo, então aproveitaria.

Fechou a torneira e passou as costas da mão pelos lábios para melhorar a aparência e saiu do banheiro deixando o mais velho confuso pra trás.

Aqueles terceiroanistas eram todos uns idiotas mesmo.

Deu a volta pelo caminho da direita para evitar passar pelo ginásio ou pela quadra. Acabou esbarrando com Natasha, a ruiva de ar sério que estava no mesmo ano que ele. Inclusive faziam algumas matérias juntos.

– Olá – a garota foi dizendo – Os garotos do terceiro ano? – perguntou olhando o rosto que começava a avermelhar.

– É – foi a resposta curta. Loki gostava da ruivinha, apesar de às vezes achá-la séria demais.

– Não vai à enfermaria?

– Não.

– Sei. Não vai voltar pra aula?

– Não.

– Depois do colégio o pessoal tá querendo se reunir na casa do Clint. Por que não vem também? Ou vai responder com outro “não”?

– Para brincar um pouco de cientista?

Natasha deu de ombros antes de responder.

– Socializar não dói. E nenhum dos idiotas do basquete vai estar por lá pra encher o saco.

– Eles te perseguem também?

Ao ouvir a pergunta a ruivinha sorriu um pouco, olhou para os lados com suspeita antes de responder.

– A Sif é uma vadia. Acredite. Preciso ir ou professor Heimdall vai pegar no meu pé. Se quiser aparecer na casa do Clint me encontra na rua 3 depois da aula e a gente vai junto.

Nem esperou que Loki desse um parecer sobre ir ou não e seguiu para a quadra. Não podia chegar mais atrasada do que já estava ou teria que pagar algum castigo e Heimdall não tinha piedade em obrigar os alunos a correr pela quadra, fazer flexões infinitas ou abdominais.

O moreno observou a colega se afastar antes de decidir ir embora de vez. Passou pelo corredor dos armários e pegou suas coisas. Como as aulas do segundo período já tinham começado não encontrou com ninguém além de um dos funcionários que varria o chão. O homem demonstrou certa preocupação ao vê-lo, mas se tranqüilizou quando Loki avisou que tinha dispensa do senhor Heimdall.

Foi direto pra casa, olhar o ferimento no espelho do banheiro. Não era nada muito grave, até o sangramento tinha parado e Loki não sentia o gosto metálico nos lábios, mas o canto direito da boca estava começando a ficar arroxeado. Que soco tinha aquele cara... Ele ainda me paga.

Depois foi para o quarto e trocou de roupa por um conjunto mais leve e descomprometido do que as roupas com que normalmente ia para a escola, porém igualmente pretas, ficou descalço, pois gostava do contato com o carpete macio.

Guardou todas as suas coisas nos devidos lugares. Loki era muito organizado com seus pertences. Seu quarto estava sempre impecável.

Desceu de volta para a cozinha e comeu alguma bobeira rapidamente; pois, apesar de não sangrar muito, a boca estava dolorida.

Voltava para o quarto quando notou a secretária eletrônica marcando um recado. Era seu pai querendo saber como se saia, e avisando que não voltaria na data combinada, pois imprevistos o manteriam por mais tempo no Ártico.

A notícia não causou grande impacto em Loki. O jovem já se acostumara com essas ausências prolongadas.

Acabou ficando pela sala e ligando o vídeo game que absorveu grande parte do que restava de sua tarde. Quando deu por si era hora de decidir se aceitaria o convite de Natasha ou não.

Que tipo de pessoa iria naquela reunião? Com certeza os nerds com quem a menina andava. Loki não queria contato com pessoas estranhas assim. Já não bastava sua própria fama.

Então as palavras da ruiva vieram a sua mente. Socializar não dói.

Já estava tão acostumado as viagens de seu pai, ao sumiço da mãe a quem nem mesmo conhecia e à falta de amigos que achava perfeitamente saudável e normal viver sozinho como sempre vivera.

Olhou ao redor indeciso.

Talvez não fosse assim tão ruim participar de uma reunião. Quer dizer... não é como se estivesse assinando um pacto de amizade eterna. Nem mesmo precisava ser visto com eles na escola.

Também não iria manter aquilo por muito tempo. Uma reunião para ver como eles eram fora da escola (fosse lá quem fosse à reunião). Talvez duas só pra quebrar a rotina, depois sua vida voltaria ao normal.

Afinal ele estava ali, sozinho jogando contra uma máquina. Estava tão viciado que podia ganhar de olhos fechados e isso já não tinha mais graça.

Quem sabe não comprasse um jogo novo no caminho e assim teria com o que se distrair nos próximos dias.

Algo diferente da solidão e das lembranças de como o colégio era ruim.

Decidindo conhecer um pouco mais a fundo, sem se comprometer a levar a sério, Loki resolveu ir encontrar-se com Natasha e seus amigos esquisitos.

Não que ele se julgasse melhor que eles.

Julgava-se, tão somente, um esquisito de forma diferente...

Continua


	3. Chapter 3

Loki seguiu com a mochila no ombro até o ponto marcado. Levava alguns livros dentro para o caso de não se sentir a vontade entre os outros, assim poderia ler algo e o tempo passava mais rápido.

 

– Pensei que não viesse – foi a saudação da ruiva ao notá-lo chegando.

 

– Não tinha nada melhor para fazer.

 

A resposta um tanto arrogante fez a garota sorrir de lado. Não se irritou com o jeito do moreno. Já estava acostumada com egos bem piores...

 

– Vamos logo então. Antes que quebrem a casa.

 

– O que disse? – Loki não compreendeu o comentário.

 

Mas Natasha deu de ombros e começou a andar, não dando a Loki outra opção a não ser segui-la.

 

A casa de Clint não ficava longe. Era uma residência de dois andares bem ao estilo das demais. Havia uma senhora regando o gramado com um esguicho e um cachorrinho brincando e pulando para morder o feixe de água.

 

– Boa tarde senhora B.

 

– Boa tarde, Natasha. Os meninos estão no quarto do Clinton, sinta-se a vontade.

 

– Obrigada. Este é o Loki.

 

– Olá, Loki! – a mulher cumprimentou. Era realmente baixinha, o que fez o garoto pensar no motivo de Barton não ser lá muito alto.

 

– Oi – foi a resposta simples.

 

– Depois levo uns sanduíches pra vocês.

 

Em seguida a ruiva acenava e os dois entravam na casa.

 

O quarto de Clint ficava no andar de cima logo na segunda porta a direita. Natasha invadiu sem ao menos bater, o que indicava seu grau de familiaridade. Loki, que não era de se fazer de rogado, a seguiu.

 

Se houvesse uma palavra no universo para descrever o quarto de Clint Barton, essa palavra seria: caos. E se pudesse acrescentar mais uma palavra a essa descrição, seria: total.

 

Caos total.

 

O que resumia um quadro bem típico de um adolescente norte-americano: roupas espalhadas pelo chão, sobre a cama e nas guardas de duas cadeiras. Livros misturados com gibis sobre a escrivaninha. Brinquedos de modelagem, posters, DVDs, sapatos... e mais uma infinidade de quinquilharias que o moreno não teve nem chance de registrar. Totalmente o oposto de seu próprio quarto, sempre tão bem organizado.

 

– Olá, Tasha! – o dono do “muquifo” foi cumprimentando a ruiva – To terminando de arrumar as peças!

 

Natasha se aproximou do canto próximo ao guarda-roupas, onde Clint estava sentado no chão, arrumando as peças de um tabuleiro de xadrez.

 

– Não me chame assim. Clint, meu peão não estava em C4. Ele estava em F5. E a sua torre do rei, definitivamente, não estava em A3... ela estava em D1. – a ruiva disse calmamente.

 

– Ops.

 

– Engraçadinho.

 

– Ei, – o rapaz voltou-se para Loki – Tasha é dura na queda, não? Que bom que veio, garoto do primeiro ano. Faça como todos: se espalhe e conquiste.

 

Enquanto Natasha ia se sentando a frente de seu oponente, Loki observava os outros presentes no quarto.

 

– Meu nome é Loki, não “garoto do primeiro ano”.

 

– Aff, qual o problema de vocês com nomes? – Clint ainda perguntou antes de se concentrar no jogo.

 

– Yo! – uma morena alta acenou. Ela usava os cabelos escuros presos em uma longa trança e estava sentada na cama com um livro de química nas mãos. Loki a reconheceu como uma segundoanista que às vezes conversava com ele. Antes de continuar falando ela agitou o livro em suas mãos – Você tem cara de quem é bom com química...

 

– MAS QUE... – um som seco cortou a frase. Todos olharam em direção a escrivaninha onde dois rapazes observavam um modelo feito de papelão, arame e bolas de isopor. Um deles, o mais baixo, acertara um golpe com a mão na tampa da mesa, seu rosto estava corado de raiva – Não compreendo por que não deu certo.

 

– Acalme-se, Bruce – o outro, também aluno do segundo ano, disse condescendente – O problema são os prótons. A carga positiva atrai os elétrons e desequilibra a equação.

 

Finalizou a frase movendo duas bolinhas de isopor pintadas de azul. Mas Bruce balançou a cabeça com força.

 

– Que absurdo, Tony – voltou as bolinhas ao lugar – A carga é exatamente igual. Teoricamente elas se anulam.

 

– Você dormiu na aula... – Tony Stark debochou – O que disse sim, é um absurdo.

 

Loki rolou os olhos, aproximou-se do modelinho e se colocou entre os dois. Não teve o menor pudor em mover tanto as bolinhas azuis quanto as vermelhas.

 

– A carga está errada. Vocês estão considerando os elétrons como partículas. Abram um espaço de comportamento aqui, para a formação de ondas, senão não terão o efeito onda-corpúsculo. O elétron é uma partícula elementar, obviamente.

 

Terminou de forma arrogante, com um suspiro de pura impaciência.

 

Bruce e Tony observaram a nova formação do modelo. O mais alto passou a mão pelo cavanhaque ralo de adolescente e torceu os lábios.

 

– Elementar, meu caro Watson – debochou.

 

– Então sugere que montemos a maquete com elétrons em pares e... – Bruce começou num tom irritado que foi se acalmando – Faz sentido.

 

– Vish, esse moleque é tão inteligente quanto o Tony! – a morena riu, ainda sentada na cama. Mas, assim como Natasha e Barton, tinha parado para assistir a conversa entre os pseudos-cientistas.

 

– Tarika, por favor – Tony Stark soou ofendido. Então apontou para Clint – Ele é inteligente. Eu? Eu sou um gênio.

 

A morena riu e não se deu por perdida. Voltou os olhos para Loki e o encarou com diversão.

 

– Então temos um novo gênio no grupo. Bem vindo, menino prodígio! Isso pede uma festa para comemorar!

 

Loki não demonstrou nada na expressão facial além de enfado. Porém, por algum motivo que não soube dizer, gostou de ser acolhido ali e de como se sentiu entre eles.

 

Soube instintivamente que não se arrependeria de ter aceito o convite feito por Natasha.

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

Loki chegou cedo na escola. Foi direto para a sala, como sempre, e pegou um dos lugares próximos das janelas. Mal teve tempo de concentrar-se na paisagem e sentiu alguém sentar-se sobre sua carteira.

Virou o rosto pronto para receber a pessoa com seu olhar mais nefasto quando percebeu que era Natasha quem chegara, e a ruiva o olhava com certa curiosidade.

– O quê?

– Bom dia pra você também – foi a resposta tão malcriada quanto a pergunta – Eu sabia que você era esperto.

O moreno inclinou a cabeça de leve, suavizando o olhar.

– E você tramou aquilo, Tasha. Me convidou porque sabia que eu resolveria o problema.

A garota fez uma careta. Olhou rapidamente para os outros alunos que iam chegando e aos poucos lotando a sala de aula.

– Não me chame assim, sério – ameaçou antes de continuar – Vi você lendo uns livros tipo física quântica. E aqueles dois estavam me deixando louca com a história dos elétrons. Eu levei até um xeque.

– Quem ganhou o jogo? – ele saíra da casa antes do término da partida.

– Ainda não acabamos – Natasha suspirou – Começamos mês passado, mas o Clint joga bem, apesar de tentar me passar a perna às vezes.

– Hn.

– Vai aceitar o convite de Bruce e ajudá-los a terminar o modelo pra feira de ciências?

– Não sei. Talvez.

– Pense bem: um novato do primeiro ano socorrendo dois veteranos do segundo ano. Seria bem...

A ruivinha não completou a frase, pois o professor acabara de entrar. Ao invés disso foi sentar-se no seu lugar, uma das primeiras carteiras, afinal, gostava de seguir de perto cada palavra dita durante as aulas.

Loki ficou pensativo. A idéia de bancar o consultor de dois alunos mais velhos do que ele pareceu bem tentadora. É... talvez devesse socorrê-los.

T&L

Na hora do almoço o rapaz foi para seu canto afastado do refeitório. Conseguiu chegar sem maiores dificuldades. No entanto mal tinha se acomodado e percebeu alguns alunos do terceiro ano olhando em sua direção e rindo. Reconheceu Sif e seus fieis seguidores, Thor e mais alguns do time de basquete, além de Rogers, o “estrelinha” do primeiro ano, tão bom com os lances que já fôra eleito capitão do time, apesar de novato.

Intimamente torceu para não ter confusão aquele dia. Estava cansado dessas perseguições infantis.

Se ia ter confusão, Loki nunca chegou a saber. Quase pulou de susto quando Clint Barton sentou-se ao seu lado para almoçar.

– Garoto do primeiro ano, desculpa se te assustei.

– Não assustou. E meu nome é Loki.

– Okay, okay. Vai comer essa maçã? – apontou a fruta na bandeja de Loki e nem esperou resposta, pegando-a para si – Adoro maçãs. Pode ficar com meu suco de soja.

E colocou sua caixinha de suco no lugar da fruta roubada. O moreno mais novo indignou-se com a ousadia. Ia requisitar sua propriedade de volta quando foi a vez de Tarika se aproximar e sentar-se a mesa, bem a sua frente.

– Yo, garoto gênio da cara feia. Alguém faça-me o favor de convencer aquela cabeça dura da Niat? Acreditam que ela me disse outro “não”?

– E onde está a surpresa? Eu também não andaria com uma repetente se fosse Niat – Tony Stark foi se achegando e sentando-se ao lado de Loki – Pegue essa maçã, Watson. Eu não gosto muito e já vi que Clint está com duas.

Mal disse isso e colocou a fruta vermelha na bandeja de Loki.

– Ei! – Tarika soou indignada – Eu repeti de ano, mas não é tão ruim assim. E você anda comigo, Tony!

– Exato – o rapaz riu – Eu disse que não andaria com você se fosse a Niat, mas eu não sou a Niat, então não tem problema.

– O quê?! – Clint exclamou com a boca cheia.

Loki olhou de um para o outro querendo saber o que eles estavam pensando da vida, chegando e sentando com ele daquela forma? Acabou rolando os olhos quando Bruce também se aproximou, junto com Natasha.

– Passei pelo laboratório dois. Eles não vão usá-lo depois da aula, então reservei para que nós três continuássemos o modelo pra feira de ciências – terminou a fala olhando de Tony para Loki.

– Aff – Tony resmungou – Mimimi usem a teoria da dupla formação de elétrons mimimi vocês esqueceram a teoria do componente elementar mimimi...

Natasha e Barton riram. A ruiva resolveu alfinetar o mais velho.

– Raivinha de perder pra um novato, Tony?

– Perder? Tony Stark nunca perde, garota.

– Sei. Se continuar assim seu título de gênio será doado para outra pessoa.

– Sorte sua que não bato em mulheres, senão a gente resolvia lá fora.

– Pode acertar as contas com o Clint em meu lugar – a ruivinha riu apontando o outro que devorava uma maçã e se engasgou ao ouvir a oferta.

E quando Loki deu por si também estava comendo e acompanhando a conversa com interesse. A idéia de expulsá-los de sua mesa foi varrida para longe e ele acabou se deixando levar.

– Mas o que você reclamava da Niat? – Tony perguntou para a Tarika.

A morena pegou a longa trança e começou a brincar com ela.

– Ah, essa loira teimosa não quer ir a minha festa. Convençam ela. – então encarou Loki com seriedade – E é bom que esteja lá, garoto gênio. A festa é em sua homenagem.

– O quê?! – Loki se surpreendeu.

– Tarika dá uma festa sempre que um de nós se junta ao grupo – Barton explicou.

– As festas não são ruins. Você vai ver – Bruce garantiu simpático. Geralmente era muito pacífico, menos quando perdia a paciência com alguma coisa.

Loki recostou-se na cadeira e abriu uma das caixinhas de suco. Começou a pensar se deveria ir ou não. Mas qualquer pensamento lógico sumiu de sua mente quando provou o suco que Barton lhe dera.

O gosto era horrível! E o outro garoto sabia daquilo, pois o pestinha riu descaradamente da careta que Loki fez.

Eita, seus novos amigos eram mesmo umas figuras.

Novos... Amigos...?

Continua...


End file.
